


the way you shine

by indigo night (laehys)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alpha Huang Ren Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Na Jaemin, Doctor Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Lee Jeno, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lee Jeno, Pet Names, Polyamory, Stressed Office Worker Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/indigo%20night
Summary: Jeno's heat is late and they're all a little worried until they get some answers.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	the way you shine

**Author's Note:**

> i......have no excuses about this  
> 

"Baby, have you checked with your boss yet?" Jaemin asked, gaze flicking upwards to meet Renjun’s as soon as the older stepped inside the living room.

Renjun stopped in his tracks, mouth full of popcorn, and hands busy holding a bowl.

“W-what?” He wheezed out after swallowing a little. "About what?"

Jaemin closed the book he was reading, pushing it to the side of the couch and making sure it wouldn’t fall, and then he looked towards Renjun who was lifting a mouthful of popcorn to his mouth. "Jeno's heat is getting close. I thought you said you'd talk with your boss about that vacation time you have left?"

"Ah, _that_. Yeah. I'll be talking with him on Monday–don't give me this look, Jaem, I didn't forget about it! I _may_ have delayed talking with him for a little bit, but I scheduled a meeting with him yesterday, just before leaving work. So we're good.”

“Well, you could try using that planner I gave you so you wouldn’t get lost with all the dates...”

“Wha–oh, yeah. I _do_ use the planner… you just don’t see when I’m writing on it.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Writing down your friends’ birthdays doesn’t count as using a planner to help you organize your life, baby.”

“Of course it does, that’s how I managed to buy Yangyang’s gift in time this year! And my planner is on my desk job, you can’t _see_ if I use it or not, Jaem... As much as you’d like to be able to do that.”

Jaemin huffed, his bottom lip slightly jutted out, and Renjun smiled victoriously.

“But _yes_ , love,” Renjun continued, mirth in his tone. “I’m trying to use it a little more. I even wrote my dentist’s appointment last week and our date yesterday! Oh–by the way, do you wanna join us? Jeno is the one choosing the movie." Renjun lifted the bowl full of popcorn as if to demonstrate his point.

It was a very tempting offer and Jaemin was a very weak man when it came to his two adorable boyfriends, especially when it meant snuggling together under the blankets for a while. But, unfortunately, real life and job responsibilities didn’t care about cute boyfriends and some kisses.

"I'll pass this one," Jaemin said, smiling softly. “I still need to finish reading this book and write a little bit today so I can be free tomorrow. I need to spend at least one day with you guys.”

Renjun sighed, but he nodded his head. He knew there was no point in discussing with Jaemin when it came to his job because the man was always studying and trying to learn more in his free time. It was heartwarming to see how devoted to his profession Jaemin was, and even though that came with him spending less time together with them, Renjun understood it fully. It was his passion.

“Then you can choose something tomorrow.”

Jaemin smiled and was ready to reply when Jeno screamed from their bedroom, _“Renjun-ah! It’s starting!_ ”

“It’s a stream, Jeno! You can just pause it!” Renjun shouted back, even though he was smiling fondly. Jaemin couldn’t help but grin when Renjun pointed to the direction of their bedroom and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“ _Can you bring the popcorn then?”_

“I’m coming!”

Renjun left quickly after dropping a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead, placing his book that had been pushed to the side back on his lap.

* * *

Though there wasn’t an exact day for when Jeno’s heat was set to start, it happened regularly enough that they could pin-point to a specific week. So they only had to wait for the signs of when his heat was set to _really_ start -- the changes on his scent and his mood.

But it didn’t happen.

The first day that was marked down on their calendar came and went with no changes. They spent the entire day inside, watching random movies, and waiting for something that didn’t happen. Renjun complained about not smelling anything, but they all brushed it aside. It’s just one day. Nothing to worry about.

On the second day, the first thing Jaemin did after waking up was to crawl over Renjun’s body in bed and settle next to Jeno. He softly nosed against Jeno’s neck, breathing deeply, but couldn’t discern anything too different from normal that could indicate that his heat was approaching. There had been some slight change in his scent from a few weeks back, but it usually did whenever Jeno changed something in his routine or in his habits.

The day moved on slowly. The most exciting thing had been Jeno trying to make a healthy kind of juice with a bunch of vegetables that Renjun had never before seen mixed together. Jaemin looked a little spooked at the weird brown concoction in Jeno’s hands but shrugged it off. The night arrived and Jaemin crossed out the day on their calendar, staring at it before going to bed. No changes.

On the morning of the third day, Jaemin was roused from sleep by hands shaking him. He blinked quickly, trying to adapt to the sudden brightness, and found Jeno awake by his side, looking at him with a frown on his face.

 _“Still not in heat. I think we might have to trigger it,”_ was the first thing to leave Jeno’s mouth and Jaemin nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry for waking you up, but I think this one is going to take a long time.” He added sadly, his eyes big.

It wouldn’t be the first time they’d end up triggering Jeno’s heat. Usually, that happened by accident, whenever Jeno was close enough to the start and there were too many pheromones around him, making him go into early heat just by one day or two. There had been just one time when they had to intentionally do it – Jeno had an important fashion show that he couldn’t miss and needed to go through his heat as quickly as possible.

“D-don’t worry, baby,” Jaemin croaked out. He moved his arm and slapped the body next to him until Renjun shifted. “Wake up, Injunnie.”

Renjun only grunted and Jaemin nudged him once again. 

“What the–”

“Renjun-ah,” Jeno said, his tone sounding slightly distressed. Renjun immediately opened his eyes and turned to face him. “My heat hasn’t started yet.”

Renjun frowned, his mouth pulled into a tight line. “Well. That’s certainly strange... It’s never been like this before.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin added. “Not even when you were trying that new medication that fucked up your entire system.”

Jeno nodded sadly. “Can we try to trigger it? I don’t want to keep waiting anymore when you have to go back to work next week and–”

“No, love, don’t worry,” Renjun was quick to assure him. “If your heat starts late, I’ll just talk with my boss and I’ll deal with him later. Don’t worry about it. We’re here for you, after all.”

Jeno flushed a little, but he grabbed Jaemin’s arm with a strong grip. “Okay,” he said. “We can try, then. Are you both up for it now?”

“ _God_ , Jeno, as if we could ever turn you down” Jaemin breathed out before leaning forward and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

They were all free that week because of Jeno’s heat, so it came as no surprise that they only left the bed long after lunch had passed–or, at least, Renjun left to go grab some water from the kitchen. Jeno was too blissed out lying in bed to move even a muscle, and Jaemin had seized the opportunity to snuggle with him, for he always ended up too possessive and wanting to mark them in his scent. Renjun was used to that, so he didn’t complain when Jaemin curled up around him as soon as he got back to bed, sniffing and rubbing against his body.

The day passed in the same way: they fucked and took a break until they were ready to go at it again. Though it ended faster than usual with Jeno too tired to continue.

Jaemin had been confused, looking at Renjun over Jeno’s shoulder with a raised eyebrow, but Renjun only shook his head. _It’s okay_ , he had later whispered to Jaemin, mindful to not wake Jeno. His heat hadn’t _exactly_ started yet, so it made sense that Jeno wasn’t as jittery and drunk in pheromones like he usually would be.

Renjun barely slept that night. Instead, he kept checking up on Jeno, trying to figure out if his heat had finally started or not. He couldn’t make out anything different by when the sun started to rise and that made him nervous. Was his nose fucked up in a way that made him unable to smell Jeno? Or something was going on with Jeno and he needed medical attention?

He waited for them to wake up naturally, and Renjun had no time to say a single word before Jeno was already whispering, his voice full of sorrow and despair, “It didn’t work.’

It was the fourth day. Something obviously was going on if a full day of sex hadn’t triggered a heat that was supposed to be brimming under Jeno’s skin.

Renjun sent a worried look towards Jaemin who was sitting next to a lying Jeno, carding his fingers through Jeno’s hair in hopes of consoling him. Jaemin was a doctor–Renjun was sure that Jaemin must have his suspicions about what was happening.

“Should we go to a hospital?” Renjun asked out loud. Jeno didn’t say anything, but Renjun could see his body tensing up. “What a missing heat means? Is there something that–”

Jaemin took a deep breath before he started reciting, his tone becoming one he usually used whenever it was about medical things. “It can be because of meds but Jeno isn’t taking any right now. It can also be because of emotional or psychological trauma, but that would change his scent, and if you can’t smell something different...” Renjun shook his head and Jaemin continued, “It can mean a pregnancy because then there’s no need for a heat season, and it can also happen if there was an earlier heat, usually triggered by a rut, that broke the cycle.”

“But none of that applies to me,” Jeno moaned sadly. “Your rut doesn’t even affect me anymore, Junnie. I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay, love. Everything is going to be okay,” Renjun said, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “We can take you to be checked up today and we can find out what—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin suddenly said, his voice wavering as his eyes widened, sitting up in bed. Jeno startled with his sudden movement and he rolled away from him, settling back onto the pillow, a frown on his face. Jaemin leaned down and cupped Jeno’s jawline, fixing him a look. “Baby, tell me: did you notice any changes because of your approaching heat? Was there anything at all?”

Jeno shook his head with a puzzled look on his face. “No. Why? Everything was normal like always.”

Jaemin licked his lips and lifted his eyes to stare quickly at Renjun. Renjun felt his stomach in knots, smelling the distress coming from Jaemin in waves.

“Baby…” Jaemin said, hesitant. “You’re not on any meds, you didn’t have any big shock or trauma, and Renjun’s rut, months ago, didn’t trigger anything. That can only mean that–god–baby, I think you might be pregnant.”

Renjun coughed loudly across the bed, gasping for air, while Jeno spluttered.

“Baby, baby,” Jaemin said, trying to grab Jeno’s attention and held him a little firmer, “Don’t go freaking out now. We still need to do tests to be sure but–if it’s not something weird going on with your body, that can only mean a pregnancy.”

“F-fuck–Jaemin–a-are you sure…?” Renjun stuttered. His hand was fisting the sheets tightly as he stared at the center of Jeno’s body, almost as if he could see what was under the muscles if he looked hard enough.

“I can’t be entirely sure, but–shit, do we have any tests left?”

Renjun jumped off the bed, quickly running inside the bathroom to search. Jaemin looked down at Jeno and could practically feel the anxiety emanating from him, his eyes uncertain, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He smelled of fear.

“Baby, don’t freak out, please.”

“God, Jaem… I-I…” Jeno sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.

“There’s nothing here!” Renjun cried from inside the bathroom, walking back towards the bed as fast as he could, almost tripping over his own feet. “I think you used all of them the last time, Jaem. But I–I’ll go out. I’m gonna buy some now. Just–wait–”

Renjun was out of the room before Jaemin could even utter a word, throwing a hoodie over his pajamas as he struggled to walk and pull up a pair of pants at the same time.

He didn’t take long. Jaemin had barely started to talk with Jeno, whispering comforting words as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that their lives were about to drastically change soon when Renjun entered the room with a heavy-looking plastic bag.

Though he was a bit calmer than before, Jeno still went inside the bathroom with tense shoulders and a distressed face, asking them to be alone.

“Are we good?” Jaemin whispered to Renjun, his hands clenching around his knees. He couldn’t feel anything at the moment.

They were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, staring at the closed door of the bathroom, hearts pounding too fast.

“Of course we are,” Renjun said quickly, turning his head to face Jaemin. “Why wouldn’t we be? Are _you_ not okay?”

“No, no. I’m just–huh–a little… you know…”

“Overwhelmed?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Overwhelmed.”

Renjun giggled nervously, breaking the silence in the room, and lifted a hand to wipe under his eye.

“Injunnie, are you–”

“Is this really happening, Jaem? Is this _really_ happening?”

Jaemin only nodded his head, feeling tears rush to his eyes as he stared at Renjun who was trying to contain his emotions and miserably failing at that. He could understand him well – too much happening in too little time to, then, the unending wait that could change everything.

“We never talked about it,” Renjun whispered, eyes brimming with tears but not breaking the eye contact with Jaemin. “And we’re not the most financially stable right now...” Jaemin couldn’t help but snort, because of course that Renjun was already thinking about bills that didn’t even exist yet. “But… if it was supposed to happen with anyone, then I’m glad it’s with you, Jaeminnie. And with Jeno. That’s it’s with you both.”

Jaemin was a simple man: he listened to sweet words and he’d smile for hours after, feeling so much in love; so he listened to Renjun’s confession and broke out crying, throwing his arms around Renjun and holding him tight against his chest.

“I hope these are happy tears, love,” Renjun’s voice was muffled against his shirt, but Jaemin whispered a broken “ _yes_ ” that was enough at the moment. “Okay, but don’t cry… We don’t know yet if–”

“Baby,” Jaemin interrupted him, holding him by the shoulders and moving him back enough so Jaemin could see his face. There was something on his mind since he first had his realization. “I think that Jeno real–”

The bathroom door opened slowly, but it still made a creaking noise that caught their immediate attention. Before even realizing his movements, Renjun was already standing up, and Jaemin followed his lead.

Jeno stared at them from the bathroom door with red-rimmed eyes and a wavering smile. “How do I even start this?” He asked softly.

“Jeno, baby,” Jaemin pleaded. There were fingers holding his arm tight, and when Jaemin looked down, he saw Renjun’s knuckles turning white as he kept his grip on his arm, face nervous but staring at Jeno without blinking.

Jeno’s bottom lip wobbled twice and he nodded. Jaemin felt his heart stutter, a silent gasp making its way out of his throat. He blinked and Renjun wasn’t holding his arm anymore; instead, he was across the room and burrowed against Jeno’s chest, more being held up by Jeno’s arm around his waist than his shaky legs.

“Jen…?” Jaemin mumbled, walking closer to them. “Is it really…?”

“Yeah.”

Renjun was the first to hold Jaemin’s hand when he approached them, his body still being supported by Jeno’s arm as he sobbed against his chest. Jaemin cupped Jeno’s cheek, fingers stroking the skin gently, while he rested his other hand on Renjun’s nape.

“Are you okay?”

Jeno hesitated for a second, but then he nodded. “Are you?” he mumbled. His gaze fell down to Renjun before snapping back up. It was a silent question but Jaemin understood it fully. _Is he also okay? What kind of tears are these?_

“Yeah.”

Jeno breathed out deeply, a little of the tension on his shoulders slipping away. He leaned against Jaemin’s palm and held Renjun a little bit tighter. They were going to be okay. He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
